You're gonna go far kid
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Deadshot just escapes the police after a rough Christmas Eve and finds a small boy being attacked by a group of men. Turns out the kids got a good shot and he is right on target.


You're gonna go far kid.

* * *

><p>He'd been caught, though Floyd couldn't say it was bad fight against the bat. It could of been better but still, it was difficult.<p>

Though he was certain he shot the Bat at least a few times.

Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot couldn't help but grin as he was taken towards the transport van to Blackgate, but he wasn't going there, he was not going to be locked up in Blackgate.

He looked behind him to see a few cops, but not enough to stop him with a grin he unpicked the cuffs and smirked even wider.

Now it was time to act.

He slammed into the first guy before he kicked the other one backwards and ran as fast as he could into the streets.

Shots were fired at him and he ducked behind a corner, running as fast as he could the orange jumpsuit he was issued he stuck out like a swore thumb, he needed to hide.

He grabbed a brick and walked a few blocks before he came to a shop and chucked it through the window, before he jumped inside and began to get changed into.

When he finally found some clothes he actually liked and would be practical for running away from the police, he zipped up the coat and took a baseball cap off one of the manikins before he jumped out of the hole in the window, pulling the cap further down his eyes when ever a police car went past him, which was a rarity.

He just wanted a quiet night now, he wanted to be left alone and run away before he would make a come back.

He turned a corner and froze.

What the hell was going on?

There was a group of burly men glaring down at a small boy with scarlet red hair, though it was hard to tell if that was his actual hair colour because of the blood and he was pale wich made the bruises stand out against his skin.

Floyd grimaced at the sight. He maybe an assassin but this was not right.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Leave that kid alone!"

"Clear off!" one shouted and he chucked a bottle at Floyd and the boy on the floor looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Floyd glared and charged down the alley, punching one of the guys in the face causing him to fall to the floor, before he grabbed the other guy and kicked him into a pile of dumpsters.

He heard a click of a gun and he ducked before he turned and punched him right in the face and he grinned at the sickening crack behind his fist.

He heard someone behind him and before he turned Floyd got smacked in the back of the head and he collapsed to the ground with a thud, the gun he had been holding from the other guy clattered to the floor next to the small boy, who had been watching the fight with wide eyes.

Floyd turned back to the man above him. "You're gonna regret you ever messed with us!"

BANG!

Floyd blinked in surprise as the man fell to the floor with blood trickling from a hole in his head.

Floyd blinked once again as he watched the little boy lying on the floor, clutching the gun with shaking hands.

Floyd looked back at the body. That was a good shot. It was a very good shot, seemed the kid had a gift.

He walked over to the small redheaded boy, with blood trailing down the side of his face his freckles across his cheeks were dark and contrasted against his pale face, wide green eyes were shining with fear and slight curiosity.

"That was a good shot, kid," Floyd spoke before showing a small smile. "Guess I owe you one, huh?"

The boy was silent and was staring at the gun in his hand with watery eyes.

Floyd sighed and gently pulled the gun from the boys hands and placed it in his belt, after clicking the safety on.

"What's ya name?" Floyd questioned.

The boy was silent and stared up at him in confusion.

"I'm Floyd," Floyd said as he pointed a thumb at himself.

"C- Conner," the boy whispered.

"Conner," Floyd muttered the name before he looked back at the kid. "So… where's ya dad?"

"There," Conner whispered as he pointed at the man he shot.

"Ah."

"You're n.. not mad?"

"I killed my dad, so why would I be mad?"

The scarlet haired boy sniffed and rubbed his watery eyes before looking up at Floyd and he frowned. "Your lip is bleeding."

"So it is."

"Why?"

"Well, I got hit didn't I?"

"I.. guess…"

Floyd sighed and turned back to the boy with a frown. "Kid, have you got any one to go to?"

"No…."

Floyd frowned. The kid had nowhere to go and it was self-defence when he shot his dad… and it was a very good shot.

"Do you want to come with me kid?"

The boy blinked and stared at him for a long time in confusion. "You… want me to come with you?"

"Sure kid, I can keep you safe and teach you how to look after yourself."

"You… can?" questioned Conner.

"Did ya not see me?" Floyd questioned as he gestured to the pile of men. "I can handle myself and by the looks of things, a little bit of extra work and we could make one hell of a marksman out of you, kid."

Conner blinked before he slowly got to his feet. "O.. okay.. well, my name's Conner S- Slater."

"Floyd Lawton," Floyd said giving the kid a nod. "How old are ya kid?"

"I'm s- six…"

Six and made a shot like that, Floyd smirked, this kid really does have a talent and one that needed to be grown to it's full potential.

"Alright then," Floyd smirked at Conner before he bent down and picked him up. "Lets go and get you cleaned up, then I can start teaching you."

"Teaching me?"

"Yeah, how to shoot straight and aim fast, ya need to learn kid or else you'll be dead meat in my line of work, but we gotta think of a name for you."

"A name?"

"Well, people know me as Deadshot," explained Floyd with a small shrug. "So… we gotta think of a name for you."

Conner looked at the floor in thought before he rested his head on Floyd's chest as he continued to walk through the streets towards an old apartment complex. Sure it would be cold since it was the middle of winter but it would take a little bit of the edge off.

"Target?"

"Huh?"

"Target," the boy whispered as he stared up at Floyd. "Maybe… maybe I could be called Target?"

Floyd pondered this. Conner Slater aka Target, it had a nice ring to it now all he needed to do was train the kid so he was ready for the job and hey presto, he'd have someone to carry on his work if they were good enough.

"Target, ha, I like it kid, not bad at all Conner, not bad at all," Floyd smirked down at the scarlet haired boy only to find him asleep in his arms and he let a smile spread on his face. "Target, you're gonna go far kid, I can tell."

THE END?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well basically we all know about my character Target and all that, but I guess there's always been that question as to why Floyd picked Conner to be his protoge well, here is the answer. I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not but we'll see... let me know if you think I should continue it :)<strong>


End file.
